Tonight, I'm Yours
by NeirahIgarashi
Summary: A brief and surprisingly relatively non-mature meeting between Hiten and 'Firecat' (Neirah Igarashi - An OC of mine) Cover by Shobey1Kanoby on DeviantArt.


Tonight, I'm Yours…

The scents of the forest drew nearer as she descended the mountain beneath the bright glow of the sharp crescent moon. Her heart raced as though she had the darkest of foes on her heels but no matter how many times she turned to glance over her shoulder, her mountain home remained still and silent behind her. The gradient of the mountains rocky silver face glistened in the moon's humble rays and her heart almost ached beneath its beauty as she watched the radiant sparkles shimmer; dancing with the gentle shifting of the shadows of life at the mountain's base. Guilt welled within her as she observed the cliff edges around her suspiciously from where she stood at the forest's borders. The gentle breeze around her was soothing but carried scents unfamiliar and sounds unsettling as she advanced towards the forest. She grew tense and uncertain with the constant rustling of leaves and crackling of timber. Her tail flickered around her hips uncertainly as she proceeded to scan the forest border; she was alone.

Her steps were less hasty this time as she moved forwards and she allowed herself to free her senses alertly. Koga had left two nights ago and wasn't due back for another four, but that didn't mean that the men of her tribe couldn't be slinking about so late. A startled gasp pursed her lips as a bird burst into flight from the foliage to her side. Her acute animal senses hummed with the life of the forest that remained so unlike her mountainous home. The mountains were quiet and still, save for the song of the wind that howled with their packs at twilight. As she padded softly through the forest, she was reminded just how much she missed on her mountaintop; however she enjoyed the purr of insects and the beat of open wings. The dew dampened grass was tall, its fresh scent tickling her nose while remaining cool and comforting beneath her bare feet. The crisp, rich scent of the evergreens stretching high above her started to help ease her troubled mind. Her guilt started to fade to excitement as she caught the warm scent of mountain spring water. Her sharp ears flickered with the sounds of the water trickling down the mountainside and into the spring that gathered near the roots of the mountain. She grew nearer and emerged from the part in the trees opening up to a serene clearing surrounding the hot spring at the foot of the mountain. Her tail flickered around her hips as she stopped and stood at the mouth of the forest, examining the peaceful features of the springs. Her eyes slowly drift shut and she allowed her body a moment to relax and inhale deeply the scents of her peaceful retreat. Her eyelids fluttered open slightly with the scent that seeped through her sinuses with her deep inhalation. She was no longer alone.

"Take it off…" The sudden feel of his hot breath on her neck was unsettling, yet welcome. She felt vulnerable when she let her thoughts steal away her ability to comprehend the signs delivered to her by her senses; signs that should have told her that someone was near. Her heart rate accelerated as he raised his lips to her ear. His breath was heavy against her as his tongue moved to taste her flesh, aiding to capture her sensitive earlobe between his teeth. Between the muffled static of his whispered hiss against her ear she could barely make out his words; her skin crawling in reaction to his nearness. "And still you make me wait…?" His index finger found its way to her bare spine and slowly moved from the base of her tail to where her shirt barely concealed her breast line. From behind her, both of his hands made their way to her highly tied ponytail and he shifted in his stance so that his hard chest pressed against the hollow of her back. "I hate to see you…so restrained…" Her throat worked with the gentle tug on the roots of her hair as it spilled down over her shoulders. It wasn't long before the tickle of her hair being tugged over the gentle swell of the tops of her exposed breasts had her restraining soft laughter. The light rumble of his approval was hot on her nape as he exposed her neckline to his lips once more before exploring her further. "That's better… Get wild for me Firecat…"

Her hair didn't belong tied; it belonged free as the wind carrying it wildly around her shoulders. Her body didn't belong clothed; it belonged naked as the animals that she lived among. His expression darkened menacingly as he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest beneath the fangs of her ancestors. She didn't belong with Koga… She belonged with him. His need for her had far surpassed desperation and it didn't seem to matter how tight he held her or how long he loved her, his sick infatuation only grew beyond the sedation of his struggle. He felt that the only breath he drew deep enough to sustain the meek existence that he suffered was the one breathed in her presence and rich with her scent. The time he spent away from her, he felt submerged and pained by his struggle to keep from inhaling; allowing his lungs to fill with the poison he drowned in. He needed her beyond comprehension, beyond sane assumption and beyond the bond binding her and her mate.

His chest ached against her back with the strong race of his heart, thundering like a thoroughbred straight towards its goal. He swelled with pride when his strong palm met her pulse against her throat without so much as a whimper of defiance. Her cautious breath was sharp as it passed his hand and his fingers felt her throat work beneath them with her uncertainty. He pushed his index finger up under the base of her chin and forced her head back with a triumphant smirk. "Take it off for me pet…" He whispered hoarsely against the top of her head as it tipped against him. "Don't make me ask you again…"

"You're being unusually complacent tonight; I can't remember the last time you asked me twice." Her soft lips curled into a wry smile with the flinch in his palm against her flesh.

"Is that a challenge?" He rumbled softly against her scalp.

"Are you accepting…?" She teased him purposefully, her claws trailing up his strong forearm. She let the tips of her claws trail lightly over his hand to dip between his fingers ever-so gently. A shiver stole her spine and rattled it from where he rested his lips against her head, to the base of her tail as a result.

"Don't test me wench…" He hissed impatiently. She let her throat work once more as she raised her hand from his and let her fingertips graze over the soft fur that lined her headband. Her heart raced in anticipation as she listened while he caught his breath softly against her and felt him loosen his grip on her neck.

"Tell me…" She mused softly with the freedom that came with his hand releasing her throat. "When I remove his mark… Who does it really free…?" One of her fangs caught the rise of the moon above them in the clearing with the sly grin that curled her lips. He caught her chin in his hand and finally tipped her gaze over her shoulder to face him. His crimson gaze burned with a desire unrestrained and a conscience free of guilt. He slowly hitched his free hand on her lean hip and let his lips move against hers as he spoke.

"You tell me." Her smile remained as she turned into his embrace, her hand remaining on her fur headband for a moment before she moved her hands to his bare chest beneath his open shirt. She inhaled deeply his familiar and comforting scent as she pushed the sides of his shirt simultaneously over his shoulders. She took a certain step towards him with the sound of his shirt connecting with the grass beneath them and hooked a single, long claw under the belt of his pants. She brought her free hand to her 'mark' once more and let her gaze linger on his as he brushed the side of her face with his thumb. He slowly moved his hand past her neck to let his fingers tangle anxiously among the roots of her hair. Her tail curled instinctively around her hips to brush against his thigh as she felt his guiding touch roam around her hip to her lower back.

"Let's assume the deliverance is equal on both sides…" The light of the crescent moon couldn't outshine the light in her eyes as her expression brightened with the removal of her headband. Time seemed to slow around them as her headband slipped from her fingertips and the woman of her past emerged before him. The agonizingly painful beat of their hearts together when their chests met and beat as one was worth every second it took for her headband to fall to the dew dampened ground beneath them. By the time it finally emit a gentle rustle from the grass below, it's last breathless plea for the love it represented was drowned out by the desperate, ragged breaths of the thieves that stole it. Life stirred between them, bonding cracks long severed from past wounds and for another night, they could find peace in each other's arms; peace in a world that they found perfect and completed with the intertwining of each other's presence.

"You're the most beautiful lie I've ever tasted…" He whispered breathlessly against her as his senses hummed back into touch with their surroundings with his surfacing for air. His forehead met hers and his heavy, sated expression fell against the curves of her face as his fingertips trembled while reaching out to her lips; unsure of whether or not the taste that lingered on his tongue could truly be of this world.

"You're wrong Hiten…" She whispered, equally as breathlessly, against him. She let her hand find his, placing a gentle kiss on his fingertips to set fire to his nerve endings. "Tonight… It's not a lie…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and let one of them tug his hair playfully where his braid met the base of his neck. "Tonight I'm yours…"


End file.
